User talk:Mars Frog
RE: Slider Well crap... just as I was changing the monster type page...I'm still going to change the bulfango/bulldrome, as they were originally placed in the earlier generations as Pelagus, so I think it's still safe to say that they are Pelagi. Saurophaga101 (talk) 06:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) But isn't the Japanese name for Pelagus Fanged Beast? And also, the dub guy said it was almost, yet not comepletely updated. So should I reverse my reverse? Saurophaga101 (talk) 06:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree about that name. Saurophaga101 (talk) 06:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) MH3U Quests Sounds like a great idea! I'll get started ASAP. Aandrew07 (talk) 20:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Monster Encyclopedia Yep, that's my plan. Any help would be greatly appreciated :) Lord Loss (talk) 19:44, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Inconsistent I just gave you Rollback powers (if someone makes consecutive really bad edits on a page, you can get rid of them all in one button press) so you can now raise the issue on the Admin board yourself. :) (Don't worry, I agree, it is inconsistent and should be fixed). Lord Loss (talk) 21:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Monster Encyclopedia When you edit the flying wyverns's page on monster encyclopedia please add the new monster anorupatisu BrainmasterIII (talk) 19:56, February Monster Encyclopedia 18, 2013 (UTC) Breeding Season Hypnocatrice Breeding Season Hypnocatrice/ヒプノック繁殖期 is the official name given by Capcom not a fan one........ its the name of the monster in the game instead of odd species and subspecies, Odd species is used for every single sub on frontier at HR100 I think its a bad idea to use odd species. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 19:57 February 18, 2013 (UTC) ______________________________________________ Okay understood about asking Aandrew, but if its gonna take a screenshot to prove my point I will go get it if needed. Pike-The-Ninja (talk) 20:20 February 18, 2013 (UTC) Oh looks like next time I should check before i talk 07:10, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey there Just wanted to tell you: You should look at page 426 of the BradyGuide. There are the "missing" resistance values :D Kylekashi (talk) 11:09, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Monsters Encyclopedia edit ??? section Are you sure Ravi and Sub aren't Elder Dragons? I was sure we'd put them in that category (perhaps incorrectly...). Lord Loss (talk) 09:31, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Raviente Don't know what to suggest then. I'm loathe to put it in the ??? category if those aren't the exact symbols used for its species in Frontier, because ??? doesn't really mean unknown classification, it's just a weird representation of a specific type. Maybe bring the issue up on the Admin board? Lord Loss (talk) 10:29, September 20, 2013 (UTC) MH3U Armor List I took the source code from the first MHFU armor and changed the color and image. Then changed the rest in visual mode. If this looks good, it should work. It would just take a lot of time to convert it. Plus the order of ice/thunder res may be changed to match the list in the armor status menu. [Chandler8 23:33, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Skills: Gathering +1, Spirit's Whim, Speed Gatherer Resistance: -5 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 5 Dragon |} Re: Armors The color scheme really confuses things, because all those past games match the old scheme. The armor pages do need extensive reformatting, but I don't think G-Rank will have much to remove, it is mostly empty. I will make archives of the current armor pages right now and post links on admins board. Chandler8 23:53, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Computer fail I can't do the archives, too much lag to load the source. Should we make pages of the archive, or just screenshots? Chandler8 23:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots Did you already take them/attempt to take them? Chandler8 00:31, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Screenshots does not appear to work because of the cut off info boxes, but I suppose we could always work in one internet window while another window sits off to the side with a previous version to copy from. Just convert one armor at a time. Okay Alrighty, I will post the one I posted on your talk page on the admins board and ask for other opinions of things that can be changed. Chandler8 00:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay After they make their judgement, if it is edited and accepted, we should probably make a template too. Shinato Village & Heavenly Mountain http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2uVDDg-q-A Shinato Village Introduction http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BENoDGeguFA Heavenly Mountains Introduction kormaruR has afew more videos of the Heavenly Mountains and their the best quality ones I could find, atleast for right now. Anyway, I hope that helps Mars Frog. BannedLagiacrus (talk) 00:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC)BannedLagiacrus Re: Your message on Mckrongs Talk Saw your message there and figured I'd jump in. The MH3U GS tree is to be our current standard for all the trees. I completed that one so that we'd have an example in case anyone else wanted to tackle that job while I finish the MH4 stuff, otherwise I was going to update all the other trees once I'm done. As for the MH3U Items List, you should take a look at MH4: Item List which I modified from the MH3U one. I removed the collapsable 'cause in the near future we are going to make individual pages for each item type as shown in my little test page here; User:Kogath/Item Page. Just figured I'd mention it before you started working on things since I know he won't be responding for awhile due to the timezone difference. Kogath (talk) 22:00, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Improvements We do have new icons, but I actually have a whole new batch to upload tonight, if you don't mind waiting. I think I need to ask Mckrongs if he has an improved template for each weapon type too, or just build them myself. Kogath (talk) 22:48, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Basically the idea for the Item List will be a basic list view of the item's name, how much it's worth, how many you can hold in your inventory (not storage), and the easiest/most common way to get it. From there if you require more info you can click on the item itself which will have the full detail on the item. As long as you have the simple list info, you can feel free to just drop the info in. The new icons are my FIRST priority once I get home from work, so I'll be taking care of them ASAP and will let you know once they're done. Kogath (talk) 00:16, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Tonfa Thanks for adding that. Is there a weapon icon for it you can add? Chandler8 21:34, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Tonfa K, thanks bro =D Chandler8 21:51, February 19, 2014 (UTC)